New Darkness Awakens
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: Sequel to Darkness is the Light! Kagome and Suzaku are stuck going back forth in time from the feudal era and her time. When Hotori shows up, a new evil arises and they are left with a new enemy to destroy. KagxSuza Inu/CodeG
1. New Problems of the Innocent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

A/N: Well everyone, here it is, the main event. This is the sequel to Darkness is the Light. Now just to let you all know, the plot of Inuyasha comes in kinda heavily in this, though there are slight differences. Like, the God Soul, which still has a connection to the Shikon no Tama. And it's Suzaku instead of Inuyasha considering the well is closed to Area 11 both ways. However I will still have parts where you see what's going on with everyone in Area 11. Enjoy the chapter. Oh and I apologize ahead of time if this is a slowly updated story. I tend to get behind on updating things. Again though, enjoy!

_Ookami-san_

* * *

New Darkness Awakens_  
New Problems of the Innocent_

* * *

_Hotori. _That word kept running through Kagome's mind. He had left just moments before Suzaku entered the room. _Hotori_. For some strange reason, that name struck fear in her. Why would he want something like the God Soul? And she still had no clue as to what that could possibly be. All she knew was that it came from Shikon Mikos, and she was one of them. _Hotori_. Suzaku looked at Kagome with worry.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked her. Suzaku sat next to her on her bed. Kagome shook her head. She never hid things from Suzaku. It was pointless really, he always knew when something was wrong.

"He came again. The man. His name is Hotori." Kagome whispered. She wasn't looking anywhere but the floor. That man… there was definitely something evil about him. Kagome really shouldn't be freaking out this much about it, but he seemed more evil than Naraku and it took so long to beat him. So many months. Suzaku held her, comforting her with just being there.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be okay." Suzaku told her. He grimaced at the thought of Hotori. He did not like that man.

"I know it will, but it still scares me. It really does Suzaku." Kagome sighed. Her fear had somewhat gone away, but some still lingered.

"Kagome! It's time to go!" it was her mother yelling from downstairs. Kagome and Suzaku sighed at the same time. They had to leave to go to the feudal era. Suzaku stood up and gave Kagome his hand.

"Come on, time to see Shippou and Kouga." He stated. Kagome smirked.

"Yes if that was only it." Kagome muttered. Suzaku laughed and the two of them left to go to the feudal era.

{Area 11}

Inuyasha punched the wall of the well. How could this have happened? A few months ago Kagome had decided to just up and disappear. Not to mention with Suzaku, the pilot for the Lancelot!

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. This was not good, he'd tried going through the well, only to be thrown back out. And he literally meant, throw back out of the well. Something had pushed him back and it didn't make him happy. And worse yet, the Britannians thought that the Black Knights took their precious Princess Kagome, well they didn't and they wouldn't have had to. She was already one of them.

"Inuyasha. Why are we here?" Kallen asked. Inuyasha sighed and turned from the well toward his girlfriend.

"No reason. I just needed to test something. Come on, we should get back to headquarters." He told her. Kallen nodded and followed him away from the well.

{Feudal Era}

Kagome and Suzaku landed on the other side of the well as the blue light left them. Suzaku was all smiles, he really did like coming back here. Kagome on the other hand, wasn't the happiest kitten in the basket. (T__T that was the stupidest analogy thing ever). Kagome and Suzaku climbed to the top of the well and were greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango ran, or waddled really fast, over to Kagome and gave her a big hug. Kagome laughed at this sight and Miroku smiled at his wife.

"You're back Lady Kagome! It's so nice to see you!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku nodded.

"Yes indeed it is." Miroku agreed. Kagome pulled out of Sango's hug and moved to introduce Suzaku.

"Everyone, or Sango and Miroku, this is Suzaku. He's a new friend of mine." Kagome said this smiling. Sango smirked.

"From what your eyes are telling me, he's more than just a friend Kagome." Sango said.

" Sango! I'm shocked you would say such a thing." Kagome joked. Suzaku laughed and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"So does that mean we're just friends Kagome?" Suzaku asked sarcastically. Kagome laughed and hit him in the chest playfully. Miroku smirked at this interaction. Well it would definitely be good to have another man around. He sure was getting tired of being around women all the time.

"My lovely Sango, how about we give Lady Kagome some breathing room?" Miroku asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Miroku. Now how about we all get going to Kaede's hut?" Kagome asked. A bright smile on her face. It was amazing what seeing old friends could do to make someone happy. And as they walked away, two eyes watched from the shadows.

"She has finally returned."

Kagome and Suzaku sat in the hut laughing with Sango, Shippou and Miroku. Kaede was out in the village helping the wounded. There had been a demon attack to the small place and she was the healer there, well other than Kagome, but they hadn't known that she had returned.

"So Suzaku, how did you and Lady Kagome meet?" Sango asked. Kagome smirked.

"This is gonna be good." She mumbled.

"Well do you want when I first saw her or when we first attacked each other?" Suzaku asked. Sango's eyes widened as did Kagome's.

"Very well, I'll tell you both. I first saw Kagome during my first day of school. We were both new to the building and right when I walked in the room I recognized her from a dream. She had asked me for help and when I saw her, I silently vowed that I would do just that." Suzaku said. "For the next couple weeks after that, I kept seeing her everywhere. She was tricked into kissing me, though I don't think she needed to be tricked. We both knew that we liked each other. Let's see, she kept skipping school to fight with the Black Knights and I had to leave school to fight against them. That's the first time we attacked each other. It was a very, interesting battle. Kagome has a lot of spirit and she knocked the energy right out of me after the first few hits." Kagome blushed. Sango and Miroku looked impressed. Kagome interjected him by asking how things were with Sango and Miroku.

The entire way back to the hut, Kagome was able to catch up with Sango and Miroku. Suzaku was able to get to know them better and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well that is until Kouga ran into the hut yelling something about the wind freaking out. Kagome jumped up and ran outside. She nearly fell at the force of the wind. It was then that she saw him at the top of the hill Hotori.

"Suzaku! He's back!" Kagome yelled. Suzaku ran out of the hut and stood next to her. Hotori was smirking on the hill, looking down at them; he raised his arms, the wind getting stronger.

"Well, looks like he wants a fight."

**

* * *

**

Okay here's the first chapter! Please tell me what you guys think about it. I hope it's to your liking; I really don't want this sequel to suck. That's why I'm thinking of it as just the 18

**th**** chapter even though it's not. Anyway, here are the questions. **

**What will happen during the fight? Will we find out more about this mysterious Hotori? Or will Kagome and Suzaku wipe him out too quickly? Well, it's never that easy.**

**Ja~ne!  
**_**Ookami-san**_


	2. Hotori's Story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass…

A/N: Okay here's the second chapter for the sequel. Enjoy!

_Ookami-san_

* * *

New Darkness Awakens  
_Hotori's Story_

* * *

Kagome and Suzaku walked up the hill alone. Sango and Miroku stayed back because they hadn't known what they were dealing with. Not to mention they didn't really know if he wanted a fight. Kagome turned her head and looked at Suzaku.

"He seems dangerous. We should be careful." Kagome said. Of course he was dangerous! He was making the wind have a heart attack! Now whether he was a wind demon or not was beyond Kagome's knowledge, but she knew he had to have some serious power for this much damage. Trees were being ripped out of the ground!

"Kagome, stay safe. Do not let your guard down around him." Suzaku ordered. Kagome nodded and the two of them walked off to meet Hotori at the top of the hill.

"I see you have made it." Hotori said, well more like bellowed. Kagome stood tall, not giving off any sign of fear. "Well, time for the fun to begin." And then he was gone. Just like, he disappeared. The wind stopped and lightning to its place.

"Where-?" Kagome was interrupted by hot breath on her neck. She spun around and saw Hotori standing right behind her.

"Tell me Kagome. How do you beat an enemy that you cannot see or keep track of?" he asked. Kagome glared and then he disappeared again. He kept doing this over and over. Kagome and Suzaku stayed where they were, analyzing the best way to commence an attack on an enemy you could not see.

"How do you do it Kagome? I'm dying to know." Then she notched an arrow turned to her right and let the arrow soar right as he reappeared. It hit him directly in the chest and the wind died, the lightning stopped. Hotori was bleeding and his life was seeping away.

"Kagome…" Suzaku trailed off as he saw Hotori fall to his knees.

"It was simple Hotori. After a while I figured out your pattern. You go behind us, to the left, then right. Then you simply go behind us again. There had only been one time when you went back to our fronts. And that was for a laugh. I also figured out that you can only transport yourself in such a manner that you can move six feet in the most. You see Hotori, you can beat an enemy that you cannot see, but you were wrong when you said I couldn't track you." Kagome stated. It was simple. Hotori was nothing more than a trickster. And when Hotori faded away, Kagome and Suzaku turned to walk back down the hill. A purple and green eye followed their movements.

"Very well done Kagome. We'll see what you do next time."

Kagome and Suzaku spent the next two weeks in the feudal era. Kagome taught Suzaku the old ways and he and the rest of the gang became great friends. In fact, he had adopted Shippou as his own. He was great friends with Kaede and Kouga. He even earned Sesshomaru's respect, which didn't come easily for a human.

"Suzaku." Kagome began as they sat together at sunset. "What's your most cherished dream?" she asked. Suzaku looked at her. He smiled and then sighed.

"Well, I guess I'd have to say, to see peace in Japan. I hate all the fighting that goes on." He replied. Kagome smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Mine would be to be with you forever." Kagome smiled some more and she cuddled closer, if that was possible. Suzaku blushed and then smiled.

"Anything for you Kagome."

{Area 11}

Inuyasha walked into Lelouch's office in a very angry manner.

"Hey Lepoop! Why haven't you found Kagome yet?" he snarled. Lelouch sighed.

"Would you stop it with the 'Lepoop' nonsense and because she is untraceable at the moment." He replied. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh yea, well if she's not found in the next month I will personally rip off your dick. You got that?" and then Inuyasha stormed out of the office. He bumped into Kallen in the process.

"Hey Inu, how are you?" she asked him. Inuyasha managed a smirk.

"I'm okay. How 'bout you Kally?" Yea, he'd even made up a pet name for Kallen. Kallen blushed and smiled.

"I'm good, you wanna go train together?" Kallen wondered. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." Kallen grabbed his hand and led him off to the training room.

{Feudal Era}

Kagome sighed as she slid into the water of the hot spring. Sango was with her, everything was going back to normal now.

"So Lady Kagome, about Suzaku." Sango began. Kagome blushed, be it from heat or embarrassment at the chosen topic. "What is going on between you two?"

"Uh, well you see. Suzaku and I, well… it's like this. I don't really know. I mean, we like each other and we know that we like each other… but I mean we haven't talked about relationships yet." Kagome said in a flurry of words and stutters. Sango sighed. Kagome had always been the one talking to her about Miroku and now the advice giver couldn't even handle her own situation.

"Kagome you need to talk to him."

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short, I just couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter…. I am yet again developing writers block. But fear not, I will keep writing as much as I can.

**So, what will happen after this bath? And will Kagome really talk to Suzaku about their relationship? Or will she let it go? **

**Will Inuyasha find a way back to the feudal era? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Chapter Three – **_**The Day After**_

**Again, sorry for the shortness, also, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! I really appreciate it!**

**Ja~ne  
**_**Ookami-san**_


End file.
